OTP Challenge! KomahinaHinakoma Oneshots
by AkneTheDemon
Summary: This is just a challenge I am doing with my fav OTP Komahina! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter1:GettingLostSomewhere

**Chapter 1: Getting Lost Somewhere**

'How exactly did this happen?' That's all Hajime seemed to be able to think as he searched around the mall looking for Komaeda. It had all started this morning when Monokuma made a particularly interesting announcement.

"Gooooood morning children!" Oh God that voice was so annoying. "I have a special announcement! So everyone needs to meet at the island's restaurant in five minutes!" With a great sigh, Hajime reluctantly began heading to the restaurant. Upon his arrival, Hajime noticed he was the last one to arrive and Monokuma was already waiting to give his 'announcement'. "Aah good! Everyone's here!" Monokuma declared. "I have called everyone here to inform you that construction has finally been finished on the Monokuma Mall! Where you can go for all your shopping needs!" Monokuma cheered with the same shit eating grub he always had plastered on his face.

"I don't really see why we'd need a 'mall'". Sonia said warily. "It's simple! Now you don't have to try your luck at the Monokuma Machine! Not to mention you could buy...other things". Monokuma said suggestively. Hajime didn't want to think about what those 'other things' could be.

Even so, the rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully. Hajime was just sitting on the beach enjoying the last of the sunlight when he noticed a familiar white-haired boy pass him by. He seemed kind of lonely and Hajime debated on whether or not he should talk to him. On one hand, he didn't want anyone to feel left out, on the other, Komaeda fucking creeped him out. Turns out Hajime didn't have to decided as Komaeda approached him anyway once he noticed his presence.

"Hi Hinata-Kun!" He said cheerfully. "Hey Komaeda...". Hajime droned with a large difference in enthusiasm. "I was just going to check out the mall if you would like to join me?" Komaeda paused for a moment before remembering himself. "Of course! I'm not saying you have to, I mean, I know that trash such as myself is most likely terrible company and nobody would ever-". "I'll go". Honestly, Hajime just wanted to put an end to his self-deprecative rant before it turned into a matter of hope and despair again. "Really!? Oh thank you Hinata-Kun! After all, scum like me doesn't deserve to be in the presence of someone as hopeful as you! Well, Hajime can try.

Reluctantly, Hajime got up and began to walk with Komaeda to this new mall. He was zoning out of Komaeda's ridiculous rant and opted to just pretend to be listening instead. As the sun began to set, Hajime noticed how pale Komaeda actually was. He almost appeared to be glowing as the light radiated off of him and even Hajime has to admit he did look kind of pretty. His long eyelashes fluttered against his eyelids each time he blinked and his eyes, when that weren't pooling with madness, seemed to light up as he prattled about hope with a smile.

Not his psychotic one that never failed to send shivers down Hajime's spine, no, this was a nice peaceful one. Not unlike the smile he's given him when they'd first met on this very beach. Hajime has very conflicted feelings towards the boy, he felt like he should dislike him but couldn't bring himself to. And he found that he couldn't help but find comfort in that warm smile. What surprised Hajime the most, even now when he new his true nature, was that when Komaeda smiled like that he couldn't help but mirror it.

Hajime suddenly caught himself and changed his expression to a neutral one, hiding the fact that he was currently panicking. 'What the hell!' He screamed inside his head. 'Why do I feel this way around him! He's just some hope obsessed weirdo!' Even so Hajime couldn't deny the feeling in his chest that occurred whenever he was around Komaeda. 'I'll just ignore that for now'. Before he knew it, they had arrived at the mall. It was painted with bright contrasting colours and a giant Monokuma head protruding from the front.

Hajime spent a while staring at it contemplating whether or not he really wanted to go inside. 'It could be a trap! Not to mention, considering it's size, it could be used for murder!' Hajime's anxiousness only grew and he eventually turned to Komaeda to suggest they just leave it alone. Except, Komaeda wasn't beside him anymore.

'Shit'.

Hajime reasoned that he had probably gone inside without realizing he wasn't following him. Which is why he was now in his current situation of trying to find Komaeda in an abandoned looking mall. Hajime searched fruitlessly for an hour and the sky had turned pitch black. Anyone else probably would've left Komaeda there but the idea of Komaeda being alone in a cold, dark mall didn't sit right with Hajime so he kept searching.

Until a monitor flashed brightly temporarily blinding Hajime. But he could still hear that awful music in his ears, the music that played just before the body discovery announcement...

For those few seconds he pleaded and begged for it to be a mistake but unfortunately, he was never the lucky one.

"A body has been discovered! Everyone please head to the record store on the second level of the Monokuma Mall!" Hajime's stomach dropped. He'd assumed that him and Komaeda were the only ones in the mall but obviously he has been mistaken. Someone had killed Komaeda or Komaeda had killed someone else, either way he was going to-

The only thing that could be heard we're Hajime's thundering footsteps echoing through the long hallways as he raced toward the escalator. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and his tears streamed down his face like a water fountain.

He slammed the door open to the record store and braved himself for whatever he was about to see. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes enrich had previously been squeezed shut only to be met with-

The sight of Komaeda happily singing along to one of the records he'd placed into the old-timely record player. Hajime was speechless, his eyes darted around the room but he didn't see a dead body anywhere. Komaeda turned and his eyes locked into Hajime's. "Ah! Hello Hinata-Kun! Sorry, I was going to come find you but then I saw this record shop and I couldn't help but-". Komaeda cut himself off with a sharp gasp as he felt Hajime's strong arms wrap themselves around him. He was pulled into the other's embrace and felt their head rest on his shoulder.

After a moment of bewilderment, Komaeda noticed that Hajime was shaking and that his shoulder felt significantly damper. "Hinata-Kun...". Suddenly a monochrome coloured bear jumped out at them from seemingly nowhere. Both boys flinched in surprise and fear and began holding onto each other even tighter. "Puhuhuhu~ I can't believe you actually fell for it!" Komaeda glared him in confusion. "Fell for what?" The bear grinned cockily. "I managed to convince that dumbass over there that you were going to die! Aaah such despair, I can't help but grin puhuhu~!" Monokuma cackled. Komaeda's eyes widened in shock before he looked down at Hajime who was clinging to him like a koala.

He still looked very dazed and panicked and Komaeda couldn't believe that someone as amazing and hopeful as Hinata-Kun would ever care about trash such as himself. With his signature laugh Monokuma once again disappeared, leaving the two boys alone in the record shop.

"Hinata-Kun are you alright?" Komaeda asked as he slowly began to loosen his grip on the other boy. "I was so scared Nagito. I was so scared of losing you. I don't want you to die, I don't want anyone to die, but I especially don't want you to die! When I heard the announcement it felt like everything shattered around me, as if I only truly realized how much you meant to me once you were gone...". Komaeda just stood paralyzed with astonishment. Had Hinata-Kun really cared about him that much?

Although something in the back of his mind told him he didn't deserve it, Komaeda decided not to listen to it, probably for the first time in his life, and instead he decided to enjoy the feeling of happiness well up in his chest.

Before either of them knew it, their lips had collided together and they gripped each other tightly once more as Hajime's tears stopped flowing. This kiss felt like warmth and home, as if in each other's arms is where they were always meant to be. Komaeda, no, Nagito pulled away and smiled softly at Hajime. That smile that he knew would always make him feel better. Hajime mirrored it.

Although they still had some things to sort out, they needn't worry about it now. For now they had each other and that was all that mattered.

(Woooo! First one shot finished! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know if there are any errors or things I could do to make it a bit better in the comments. Thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter2:PetNames

This takes place after everyone woke up from their comas. Komaeda and Hinata are a couple and living together in a small house.

(Btw this one's kinda short cause I didn't have any ideas on what to do with it).

"Marshmallow". Hinata has no idea why but that was the first thing that came to mind whenever he saw or thought about Komaeda. He guessed it made sense considering his overall paleness and large, fluffy hair but even so, Hinata still thought it was a little odd.

You see, Hinata was currently trying to think up a pet name to call Komaeda. It was true that Komaeda has a few pet names for him that never failed to make him flush red whenever Komaeda used them. Some frequent ones were, 'Babe', 'Orange', 'HinatatheHedgehog' and (Hinata's least favourite) 'Tsun-Tsun'.

Hinata wasn't a big fan of how flustered Komaeda could make him just by using these names so he'd been trying to think of one that would make him equally as flustered. Unfortunately, Hinata couldn't think of any that weren't either extremely cringe or probably wouldn't affect Komaeda at all.

Hinata sighed, frustrated, into his pillow. His hope obsessed boyfriend was currently out buying more bagels because, as he put it, "There are only five packets in the fridge! We're practically in a bagel famine!" Personally, Hinata preferred just normal bread rolls but he wasn't about to tell Komaeda that.

And so now, here he was, violently racking his brain for any sort of idea for a nickname. He suddenly remembered the very reason Komaeda went out. 'Bagel? Maybe...Hope Bagel?' Hinata inwardly cringed at the mere idea of calling Komaeda such a name. How the hell is his albino boyfriend able to say such things with a straight (gay) face?

Hinata spent several more minutes trying to come up with a cute nickname only to shoot down every single idea only a millisecond after he thought of it. "Arrgh!" Hinata groaned in frustration as he made his way into the kitchen to grab some orange juice. It was just then that he heard the door cream open and the familiar sound of double zippered shoes made their way inside.

"I'm back!" Komaeda called out from the hallway. "Did you get the bagels?" Hinata asked from his spot in the kitchen. Komaeda walked in with a small grocery bag and placed it onto the counter. "Yep' I also got us some cans of Dr. Hopper because the store was giving them away for free! Pretty lucky huh?" Hinata rolled his multi-coloured eyes at that one.

"Whatever you say Marshmallow".

...

...

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?" Hinata screamed in his head. He began to correct himself and apologize...

But then he noticed Komaeda has flushed bright red. His blush almost looked like it was glowing. "I-ah-uh-ummm". He struggled to form any proper sentences. This made Hinata smirk. Seems like he hit the jackpot. He saunter over to Komaeda who still seemed to be malfunctioning and wrapped his arms around his waist before whispering," What? Does that name make you embarrassed my little Marshmallow?".

Komaeda made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. He buried his face into Hinata's chest (the power of 91 cm!) as Hinata chuckled lightly. "And you tease me about getting flustered when you call me names". Komaeda mumbles something incoherent before pulling away from Hinata. "We should probably put these away". He said finally and gestures toward the shopping bag. Hinata grinned.

"Whatever you say Marshmallow".


	3. PatchingEachotherUp

(Post game Future Foundation AU. Btw I do know from the anime how Komaeda actually woke up but for this story I'm just pretending he woke up on his own)

Hinata was currently getting ready to leave the Future Foundation building so he could board a helicopter to Towa. He had been asked (although he would say it was more like forced) by Togami to stay in Towa for a week to help deal with the destructive Monokumas running about.

They had an impenetrable base over there where they could stay the night without fear of being ambushed by a bloodthirsty group of Monokumas. Hinata had been equipped with a hacking gun and was now packing the absolute minimum of items he would need for this trip.

He probably wouldn't mind going to Towa for the week if it weren't for one tiny problem. Komaeda was also going. Komaeda accepted Naegi's offer to work with Future Foundation almost instantly. Who was he to go against the wishes of the Ultimate Hope after all? He wanted to begin right away but had been forced to stay in hospital as he was still recovering after waking up from his coma.

Hinata knew the only reason he wanted to work here was so he could see everyone's talent shine but even so, he couldn't help but feel like Komaeda was silently judging him whenever they passed each other in the halls. Probably for his artificial talents. Hinata has barely talked to Komaeda after he woke up, heck, he wasn't even there when Komaeda woke up.

If he remembers correctly, he'd been with Tsumiki, trying to gauge how bad her mental state was. He'd been scribbling something into his notepad about 'lovesickness' when Sonia walked in and casually told him Komaeda was awake. He probably should've leapt up, ran over to the hospital, made sure the hope obsessed boy was in a stable condition.

But instead he'd simply nodded and continued to jot down notes, not even bothering to visit Komaeda once he was finished. In a way, he guessed he couldn't really blame Komaeda for being spiteful towards him. He'd discovered that he was a reserve course, then Hinata dropped the bombshell that he was actually Izumi Kamakura and now treated him like he didn't exist.

A part of Hinata somehow felt guilty when he thought about it. He just kept repeating to himself that it was Komaeda and he didn't owe him anything. Even so, now that they would be in Towa together, with each other 24/7, Hinata felt his suppressed guilt creep up on him and pool in his stomach.

He shook his head vigorously and checked the time. If he didn't leave now he was going to miss the helicopter. He let out a long sigh and flung his bag over his shoulder before retreating out of the room.

(Time skip to when Hinata's on the helicopter brought to you by procrastination authors)

'Well isn't this just fan-fucking-tastic'.

That was all Hinata had been able to think as he sat across from the very same boy he had been ignoring for months. Although Hinata guessed that he wasn't exactly a 'boy' anymore.

He didn't look too different but Sonia has been practically forcing him to eat and sleep properly so he did look just that little bit healthier. He'd also grown out his hair slightly and now wore it in a manageable (all be it quite messy) ponytail.

If you're wondering why Hinata was sharing a helicopter with Nagito Komaeda, we'll luck would just so have it that both Hinata and Komaeda arrived late and therefore ended up sharing the one remaining helicopter for the Towa mission.

All Hinata could do at this point was avoid eye-contact in hopes that he would not be expected to maintain any sort of conversation with the man opposite him. Oddly enough, the few times when Hinata chanced a glance at Komaeda he had also been looking anywhere but his direction. He seemed visibly uncomfortable and was clutching himself the same way he always used to back when they were on the island and he was obsessing over hope.

But, now when he was just sitting in a cramped helicopter no longer wearing the giant trench coat that obscured just how thin he was, he seemed a lot smaller. Hinata noted that he gave off an aura similar to that of a lonely child, which wasn't too far off.

Hinata's stomach clenched once more when he came to a realisation.

Komaeda didn't want to talk to him

He didn't know why it mattered, it's not like he wanted to speak with Komaeda either. It's just... Komaeda always used to come to him whenever he wanted to discuss something weird or inform someone of a strange new fact he'd learnt only moments beforehand.

Now it seemed like he'd lost interest in speaking to anyone anymore. He'd just sit in silence at the table and wouldn't even answer questions directed towards him specifically. And it broke Hinata's heart.

Komaeda has never really been properly happy and joyful but he appeared to be downright depressed. You're not supposed to be sad after the happy ending.

'Is this even Komaeda's happy ending?'

Hinata brushed off the thought as quickly as it came. Both of the young males continued to sit in silence for the rest of the trip.

(Time skip to 2 days into the mission brought to you by fluffy hair)

The last couple of days had been...interesting, to say the least. It turns out Komaeda was very knowledgable about the city. Knowing all the twists and turns and shortcuts throughout Towa.

Hinata found this both helpful and unnerving. How exactly did he know so much about this city if he's never been here before? Or, at least, Hinata thought he hadn't.

To Hinata's bitter disappointment, apart from a collection of "This way"s, and "Over here"s, Komaeda had remained as silent as he'd been on the helicopter.

Over the past few days Hajime realised that Komaeda's silence may be partly his fault. He didn't know what he'd expected. Komaeda always has terrible self-esteem, constantly putting himself down and saying how he wasn't worth anyone's time.

Wasn't worth anything.

Just worthless trash who only existed to be a stepping stone for-.

Great. He even had his entire spiel memorised. But still, Komaeda's self-esteem was low. It's no wonder he'd been reluctant to speak with Hinata. He'd practically been ignoring him ever since he woke up. He had 't even bothered to check on him.

In Komaeda's twisted mind that probably meant Hinata hated him.

Hinata could've broke into laughter right then and there.

Little did the fluffy haired boy know, Hinata had spent all his free time waiting by his bedside, making sure he was alright.

It's just, everything was so perfect in his head. He imagined Komaeda waking up and crushing him in his embrace. All tearful confessions and a bright future.

But that had all seemed like a dream, something inside him had been convinced Komaeda wouldn't wake up. Yet he did, and Hinata wasn't even there to see it.

He didn't know what to do, what to say. And thus, he had avoided him to avoid having to face him again.

Hinata continued to mentally kick himself and while he was distracted a Monokuma had managed to sneak up behind him and catch him off guard. (For the sake of plot let's just pretend that Hajime's talents only work if he's actually focusing on using them). The bear used it's claws to slash through a large portion of skin on Hinata's arm. Blood instantly began to ooze out in a gaudy pink colour and Hinata was forced to drop his hacking gun.

He began to feel woozy from blood loss and staggered about mindlessly before his legs gave way and he collapsed on the ground. It was all he could do to stay awake, never mind grab his hacking gun and continue to fight.

He heard a distant call of "Hinata-kun!", and he couldn't help but feel a little delighted that one of the first things Komaeda had said, other than the monotone phrases he uses when giving directions, was his name. With the abbreviation and all.

His vision was fading out but he could hear Komaeda's rapid footsteps as he rushed to help him. However, he was interrupted by a Monokuma and all Hinata could hear was a cry of pain as he felt the pale skinned boy fall down beside him.

Hinata felt a pang of worry but it didn't last long as the sounds he was hearing became muffled and he slowly slipped out of consciousness...

When Hinata awoke he noticed he was back at the base that Future Foundation has set up for them. He was breathing heavily and he felt a sharp, stinging pain in his left arm. When he tilted his head to the side he saw a large white bandage wrapped around the upper part of his bicep.

He groaned audibly and could just make out a flurry of pink and purple rushing towards him. "Hinata-san! You're a-a-awake! I-I'll get you sssome p-painkillers!". Ah that's right.

Tsumiki had been given the all clear after going to therapy to help fixed the part of her mind that had been polluted with despair. Now she worked as the main nurse for Future Foundation and had also been asked to join this mission to heal anyone who may have been harmed.

Tsumiki fiddled around in some sort of medicine cupboard before pulling out a green bottle. She filled a glass cup with water and handed to Hinata, who had managed to sit up in his make-shift hospital bed.

"Thanks Mikan". Hinata said gratefully as he swallowed two pills from the bottle. "You're welcome Hinata-san! B-but I have to m-m-make sure Komaeda-san's okay".

Komaeda? Hinata suddenly remembered that Komaeda was also harmed while trying to help him. Ugh, as if he didn't already feel guilty enough. His eyes followed Tsumiki until they landed on a familiar white-haired boy.

He was also laying in one of the fold-up beds but, unlike Hinata, he was unconscious. He had bright white bandages wrapped around his back and torso. His face was scrunched up as if the pain was still tormenting him while he slept and his breathing was very rapid.

Hinata's mind flooded with concern and, against Tsumiki's wishes and his own better judgement, he rose from were he'd been laying and began to make his way over to Komaeda.

As soon as he stood pain flashed through his arm like a sharp knife and he lost sight of what was in front of him. He clenched his jaw harshly to stop himself from crying out in agony and his other arm flew to his bicep where the pain was more prominent.

Ignoring Tsumiki's attempts to make him lay back down, he managed to stagger over to where Komaeda lay before collapsing in a fold-up chair that had been conveniently been placed next to his bed.

With a heavy sigh, he released the tension on his arm and took a second to properly look at Komaeda.

He looked absolutely terrible.

Hinata probably did as well but that wasn't the point. It was at this moment that Hinata thought back to how the pale boy was in the simulation. He had always seemed so happy and carefree. Looking at him now, it was like that person didn't exist anymore.

Just as the freckled (Hinata has freckles do not at me.) boy was about to stagger back to his own bed, he heard a soft grunt. When he turned his gaze downward, he saw, Komaeda shift slightly as his eyes began to flutter open. They farted around for a few seconds before landing on Hinata's own hetiorchromic ones.

His voice came out weak and raspy as he mumbled,"Hinata-kun?".

Oh fuck.

Hinata began to inwardly panic. 'What do I do?' 'What do I say!?' 'I didn't think he'd wake up!' 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

"Could you get me a glass of water? I feel kinda sick". Hinata snapped out of his thoughts once he heard Komaeda's voice. "Oh. Ummm y-yea. Sure. No problem". Hinata took a very quick, abrupt step forward and suddenly the pain in his arm flared up again.

He probably wasn't that subtle about it as Komaeda instantly voiced his concern. "Hinata-kun! You're still in pain! Why didn't you tell me? If I had known I never would've asked you to get water for trash like-AH!". Komaeda has attempted to sit up to solidify his point and had thus, also experienced extreme pain where he was injured.

"Jesus Christ Komaeda! Be careful!". Hinata places his good hand on Komaeda's shoulder and gently guided him back into a laying position. "C-could you both pleeeeeeease return back to your b-b-beds so you don't m-make you're injuries any worse!". It appeared that Tsumiki had finally decided to step in and prevent both boys from harming themselves any further. Begrudgingly, Hinata staggered back over to his bed and let Tsumiki apply fresh bandages into his arm.

(Time skip to a few days later brought to you by one shots that barely fit the prompt! *sorry about that*)

Hinata had healed quite well over the past few days. Fortunately his arms injuries looked worse than they actually were and he made a surprisingly quick recovery. That said, his arm was still in bandages but he could move it enough to write which was good enough for him .

However, despite Hinata's miraculous recovery, Komaeda was still bedridden. After interrogating Tsumiki briefly, Hinata learnt that a Monokuma had sunk it's claws deep into Komaeda's back and when he landed on the ground he somehow fractured his ankle. What bad luck...

Since Hinata still wasn't well enough to go back into the field, he helped Tsumiki with the rest of the patients. Well...it was more like he took care of Komaeda and let Tsumiki deal with...everyone else.

But hey! Komaeda's condition is more serious than the others so he's still taking a huge weight off her back. At least, that's how he justified it to himself.

This particular morning, Hinata was to make sure Komaeda took his medication. Hinata once again made his way over to the albino boy's bedside. He shook the fluffy haired boy lightly to wake him up. Hinata would love to leave him asleep when he looked so peaceful but he had to take his meds.

Komaeda let out a low groan before his eyelids began to rise drowsily. He carefully sat against the bed's headboard with a slight hiss of pain. "Good morning Hinata-kun!". Komaeda flashed him that bright smile of his which was becoming less obnoxious and more endearing.

Hinata shot him a slight smile back "Are you feeling any better? Answer me honestly". Komaeda shifted slightly and began messing with his hands. "It's not as bad as yesterday?". He responds, but it sounds like another question.

"Does it still hurt?". The spikey-haired boy asked him calmly. He'd learnt not to push Komaeda too far a long time ago. "You really shouldn't concern yourself with the well-being of trash like me Hinata-kun". "That doesn't answer my question". He stated firmly. Komaeda chewed his lip and played with his bedsheets before nodding reluctantly.

"Thank you". Hinata have him another smile and began filling up a glass of water in a nearby tap. Usually this was when Komaeda would begin making conversation again but today he was strangely silent. This was worrying for Hinata.

He didn't want his relationship with Komaeda to go back to the way it was before they came to Towa, but he knew they were going to have to talk about it. He handed the paler of the two the glass of water. The other took it graciously along with a blue tablet that he swallowed in one gulp.

Even so, Komaeda still seemed distant. Hinata knew that if they were going to have this conversation, it was now or never.

"Nagito?".

Komaeda jumped slightly at the use of his first name. "Y-yes Hinata-kun?". Hinata gave a long sigh before deciding to just suck it up and face the problem head on.

"I think you and I both know we need to talk about this". Komaeda's eyes widened but he continued to feign innocence. "I-I have no id-idea what you m-m-mean Hinata-kun". He stuttered our nervously. Komaeda was anything, if not a horrible actor.

"Yes. Yes you do". Hinata's gaze pierced through Komaeda, breaking any rebuttals he may have towards that statement. The marshmallow boy hummed dismissively and cast his gaze downward. "Do we really need to Hinata-kun?".

It would be so easy. So easy to just drop the subject and go back to being calm and friendly to each other while Komaeda recovered. But Hinata knew that wouldn't fix things. He wanted answers from Komaeda and Komaeda probably wanted answers from him too. Now it was just a case of who could man up and begin the discussion.

"We're you upset?"."Hm?". Komaeda glanced upwards briefly in Hinata's direction, his eyes full off questioning. Hinata cleared his throat and clenched his fists tightly together. "We're you upset, when you woke up and I never came to visit you?".

There. He said it. He hoped Komaeda didn't think he was taunting him. The albino stiffened and suddenly the wall in front of him became very interesting. "Ah. Well, it would be egotistical of me to pressure that you would want to-". "Nagito, I did not ask you to make excuses for me. I asked if you, yourself, were upset".

Hinata was trying to keep his composure. This was hurting them both. Komaeda leaned back and finally parted his lips to give a response.

"Honestly? Terribly upset. There had always been a small part of me that said you wouldn't come. That you hadn't forgiven me for what I'd done. That there's no way you'd want to be around me after I insulted you like that. But I still hoped the entire time I was in that hospital that you'd walk through the door. You didn't even have to hug me or ask if I was alright or anything. All you'd have to do is show up and I'd know you cared. But you didn't come. So I came to the conclusion that you didn't care about me".

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes and his throat closed up. "K-Ko...".

"Of course that wasn't the first conclusion I came to. I lied to myself a lot at first. 'Maybe he's busy'. 'He's probably stressed and just wants to rest right now'. 'Other people may be waking up and he needs to tend to them'. Obviously I was just trying to make myself feel better. It still hurt but not as much".

Hinata felt like he was going to pass out. He was an asshole. A complete and utter asshole. How did he think his ignorance would make Komaeda feel!? God and he thought Komaeda was the insensitive one.

He opened his mouth to apologise. To explain everything to Komaeda so that he wouldn't have to feel this way. Before he could get his words out he was interrupted.

"Hinata-kun, I'm so so sorry!". Fat tears were rolling down Komaeda's cheeks like waterfalls and his nose had flushed pink. "I don't know what I was thinking! I treated you awfully because I thought reserves were just useless, talentless nobodies. But yet even after I found out you were talentless I still felt an attraction towards you. I was so confused. My feelings went against everything I had ever been taught about our society. So I lashed out and I hurt you and I didn't meant it and it hurt so much to say those things to you and I wish I could take it back and I'm so so sooooorrrrryyyyyyy~".

Komaeda's voice grew croakier and less controlled throughout his whole speech before he collapsed his head into his hands and continued to sob mercilessly.

He wasn't the only one who'd broken down though. Hinata's hand was clamped over his mouth to prevent any unnecessary noises escaping and his shoulders shook with every sob that tore itself out of his throat.

Before he knew it, his legs collapsed underneath him and he gripped the bed frame harshly to prevent himself from cracking his skull open on the floor.

"G-God Komaeda. I'm-I'm so sorry too. I was just so worried. I spent so long fantasising about you waking up and I'd be right there when you did. I'd hug you tightly and everything would be okay. But when you did wake up I was struck with the reality that you'd still hate me for being a reserve. I knew you'd push me away and scoff at me and I wasn't ready to handle that. But if I'd known how you felt then...I would've...I dunno, tried harder? Oh Jesus Komaeda I'm sorry".

Hinata had brought himself to his feet once again only to find himself face to face with a bewildered, teary eyed Komaeda.

"Hinata-kun. After all I've done. You-You still want to-". "We all did some fucked up things Ko. It's just that we don't remember them clearly enough. We were all in the wrong. It wasn't just you". Hinata delicately sat on the edge of the bed.

He laced his and Komaeda's fingers together and watched Komaeda relax into the touch. "But I'm so...messed up, mentally. They all say it". Komaeda gives him a side glance. "After what we've all been through. I think we all need a little help. Just in different ways".

Hinata holds both arms out in a welcoming gesture. His mouth forms a soft smile. "So do you wanna start now?".

Komaeda hesitates for a moment before leaning forward and practically melts into Hinata's embrace. The orange loving boy wraps his arms around the hope fanatic and brings him in close to his chest.

He rubs gentle circles into Komaeda's bandages back and rests his head on his fluffy hair. "We'll be okay". He whispered. And with Komaeda here in his arms, Hinata doesn't doubt it for a second.

Woo- 3769 words! As you can see I got a little carried away with this one but I like how it came out. Sorry for making you wait so long. Thanks for reading I appreciate your support! :)


	4. HospitalVisits

This is a continuation of the last part because it fits too well and I also felt like the last story had a slightly unfinished ending.

As it turns out, Komaeda was deemed unwell enough to warrant being sent home early from the mission. As soon as they landed back at Future Foundation's main building he was admitted to a hospital and kept under the several nurses' supervision.

Although Hinata was glad that Komaeda was getting better and staying safe away from this dangerous city, he did miss him terribly. It was quite annoying actually, they had only just sorted out their feelings for one another and now they had been put into a situation where they weren't able to see each other for at least another week.

Hinata found it was kinda lonely without the fluffy haired boy next to him to talk to. It was true that prior to their time at the base most of their conversations had been very one sided but Hinata still liked being able to tell him about different things, even if he didn't appear to be listening.

Without Komaeda there it felt like back when they were both in the offices and the hope obsessed boy was going out of his way to avoid and ignore him. The thought made Hinata shiver and he always hated it when it creeped it's way into his mind.

'You and Komaeda talked it out', he's reason with himself. 'You only feel this way because he's not here'. Speaking of his relationship with the albino boy, Hinata still felt unsure of where they stood. They'd both practically confessed when they were staying at the base but the brunette wasn't certain about what this meant.

He'd never really built up the courage to ask Komaeda if they were now in a relationship or dating or whatever else people called it. It was times like this when Hinata wondered if Ultimate Love Expert wasn't a talent Hopes Peak had thought to give to Kamukura. If that was true than Hopes Peak had really sold him short.

It's not like he didn't want a relationship with Komaeda but he wasn't sure how it would work. When you're dating someone you're supposed to hold hands and kiss and stuff right? Hinata thought about walking along the beach with Komaeda, their hands joined together in a soft quiet moment...

The tanned boy instantly knew that's not how it would happen. Firstly, getting Komaeda to hold his hand at all would be a struggle. The hope obsessed boy would just continue to make self-deprecative statements about how he's 'not worthy' or 'too disgusting'.

Besides, even if they got to that point, it sure as hell wouldn't be a quiet walk. Komaeda would obviously bring up the simulation if they were on a beach and Hinata didn't want to think about...that.

Kissing was a whole different story and thinking about it made Hinata flush a brilliant red. Sure once he'd realised he, you know, liked Komaeda, he'd definitely imagined it. However that wasn't the same as actually doing it. Where do you put your hands when you kiss? In films the guy usually holds the girl by her waist and the girl puts her arms around his neck.

But would that make Komaeda uncomfortable? Hinata knows that Komaeda's touched starved so that much contact alone might overwhelm him. What if Hinata asks and Komaeda thinks he's being too pushy? Are you supposed to ask? In cheesy romance media it always seems like a mutually understood thing but Hinata could read the situation wrong and end up kissing Komaeda against his will! That's the last thing he wanted to do! What if Komaeda didn't want to kiss for the same reason he didn't want to hold hands?

There was just so many what ifs that Hinata stood stock still in the middle of the mission while his mind reeled. His eyes glazed over as his mind formed every possible outcome of his and Komaeda's relationship. Most of them negative. He probably would've gotten himself injured again had it not been for a calm, smooth voice snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hinata Hajime"? Our former protagonist was forced out of his ramblings by another Future Foundation member. He recognised the woman slightly but with simple, medium length brown hair and dull brown eyes she wasn't exactly the most memorable person. 'Yea well neither were you until the whole Izuru Kamukura thing'. 'Shut up brain'.

"Umm, yes?" Hinata questioned slightly. Members generally didn't speak to each other during missions as the conversation could pose a distraction. The woman held her still blank expression while referring to a clipboard in her left hand. "Future Foundation has requested that you abandon the mission and return home".

Well that felt like a slap to the face.

Hinata got over his momentary shock and looked at her with more focused eyes. "Why? I mean-the Monokumas are still running rampage and there's several people that require urgent medical assistance and-". The woman held up her free hand to silence him before looking back to her clipboard once more.

"According to your other party members you have spent the last couple of day's dazed and distracted. You have been unresponsive to their signals and do not react to oncoming threats. Frankly, you're a dead weight and everyone agreed that you were of much more use back in the offices rather than in the field".

Hinata felt a pit of dread settle in his stomach. This had been his first mission and of course, he screwed it up. Guess he was more wound up on the situation with Komaeda than he'd thought. Despite that, Hinata quickly tried to salvage the situation. "Wait! I've been a bit hung up on something but now that I'm aware of it I'm sure I'll be able to keep my focus!"

The woman simply shook her head. "There's is to be no doubt about it. You shall follow me and I will lead you to your awaiting helicopter". Hinata knew there was no point arguing and hung his head as he dragged his feet along the cracked pavement.

The woman began walking briskly with her back to Hinata. Probably sensing his drop in demeanour, she sighed before turning to face him one last time.

"Some of your closer teammates suggested reasons as to why you were performing well. They'd recommend you visit Komaeda in the hospital once you arrive back at the main building". Without giving Hinata a chance to respond the woman turned and began walking once more. Hinata could only widen his eyes in shock and attempt to get over his sudden whiplash.

In his disappointment he'd completely forgotten that this meant that he could see Komaeda again. Now that. That. Caused some conflicting emotions in our poor orange loving boy.

He was super excited to finally see the grey eyed boy again but he was also dreading having the conversation. The conversation that would sort out their relationship. Now obviously, our spiky haired boy has not realised that relationships do not form from just one conversation. Unfortunately there is no one there who can tell him this.Even so, he continued walking but this time with more fervour and was no longer hanging his head.

(Timeskip because nobody wants to read about the helicopter ride that would be so boring)

The helicopter ride back to the offices felt like it was both taking forever and over in a second. Hinata found himself unable to sit still, constantly squirming in his seat like an impatient little kid.

It was no different when he actually arrived at Future Foundation. After persevering through an extreme lecture from Togami (not Hinata's fault he wanted him to go) and a quick briefing on what his new job in the offices would entail, Hinata sped to his car, that was still waiting in the underground parking spaces, and made a beeline for the hospital.

The rest was a blur as he tried to refrain from speeding on his way there. He arrived at the hospital, waited in reception, got Komaeda's room number and took the elevator to his floor. It wasn't until Hinata was walking down the long empty hallway, checking room numbers, that it sunk in.

He was about to see Komaeda. He was just behind one of these doors. A sudden anxiety crept up on him and suddenly he was having second doubts. The hallway began to see much longer than it had when he first stepped off the elevator. Hinata subconsciously rubbed his hands together and realised they were damp with sweat.

Before he knew it, he was right in front of the door to Komaeda's room. He probably only hesitated for a couple of seconds but for Hinata it felt like YEARS. Eventually he decided to suck it up and open the door. Ever so carefully, he pulled down the handle and gently inched the door open.

And there he was in all his ghost pale, luck filled glory. Komaeda was sitting up in his hospital bed with a book balanced on his knee. While he was still the same sheet white colour he'd always been, he definitely looked much healthier than he had back at the base. Hinata was also pleased when he saw an empty tray of food on the hope obsessed boy's bedside table. He was slightly considered as Komaeda had always been a picky eater and it was very easy to imagine him refusing hospital food.

Komaeda, who had been previously invested in his novel, looked up in surprise when he heard the door open. His eyes instantly lit up once he realised who had visited him and abandoned his book completely in favour of focusing all his attention on his spiky haired companion.

"Hinata-kun! You came to visit!" Hinata smiled slightly before carefully shutting the door. "Well of course I did. I was worried about you". Hinata found a fold up chair in the corner of the room and sat it next to Komaeda's bedside before sitting on it.

Komaeda's look was slightly apologetic. "I'm sorry I made you worry. Though I don't see why you should concern yourself with someone like-"."No! No. I do not want to hear any kind of self deprecation from you", this was definitely what Hinata had expected, that still doesn't mean he's going to just... let Komaeda talk about himself like that.

"How are you feeling". Hinata went back and forth between deciding whether or not he should put his hand on Komaeda's shoulder before ultimately deciding not to in case he made the situation awkward. Not like it's not already awkward but he didn't need the extra layer.

The fluffy haired boy gave him a slight smile, "I feel a lot better. Honestly, I think they're just keeping me here so I can't bother them". Hinata frowned slightly at that, "Now what did I just say?" He said it teasingly enough but hopefully Komaeda still got the point.

Both boys sat in a comfortable silence for a minute or so. Hinata wrung his hands in his lap. He knew their conversation had to happen now. He swallowed his nerves and turned to the pale boy once again. "Komaeda?" The person in question jumped slightly when his name was called but quickly relaxed again. "Hmm?" He made a small noise of acknowledgement.

Well, it was now or never. "Ummm...well. Uh". 'Come on Hajime just spit it out'. "What are we?" 'Subtle Hajime, real subtle'. Komaeda blinked in surprise before his face flushed as the words registered. "Why! Whatever do you mean Hinata-kun?"

Little bastard knew exactly what he meant. "Well, I mean, I think we have some thing to talk about. You know, after what we said in the base?" Komaeda sighed, knowing when he was cornered. Avoiding eye contact he turned slightly redder as he finally spoke, "You know I like you Hinata-kun. A lot. I just. I've never done this before. Nobody's ever really been interested in someone like-...interested in me".

Hinata scooted his chair closer to the bed. "I like you too. I'm just worried I'll scare you away or overwhelm you". Komaeda chuckled softly at that,"Hinata-kun we were forced into a killing game last year, the world is still riddled with despair. You are the last thing that could possibly scare me". Hinata flinched slightly at the mention of the killing game. It was still a very bitter memory. Always would be. Before Hinata could respond Komaeda spoke up again.

"Actually Hinata-kun I am scared of you, a lot".

Hinata's breath hitched but he let the paler boy continue," I'm scared of how much I care about you Hinata-kun. Every time I've gotten close to someone my luck has taken them away. Leaving me lonely again. I don't want to lose you. Not even in just a sense of not being able to see you. I'm scared you'll get hurt and it'll be my fault. I don't want you to end up like everyone else. I'm scared you'll die".

"I'm scared Hinata-kun".

If he was being honest, that sentence took the spiky haired boy by surprise. He knows it shouldn't have, considering Komaeda's prior experiences with his luck and everything, but it did.

It suddenly occurred to the brunette that in all his time of knowing Komaeda, he'd never thought the white haired boy had been scared. He'd been angry, he'd laughed at misfortune, he'd been petty and hell, he'd been upset once or twice, but never scared. Scared was new.

"You don't have to be scared Komaeda". Yeah, even Hinata knew that line was both cheesy and extremely awful. "I'm hardly 'choosing' to be scared Hinata-kun". Komaeda scoffed but there was no real malice behind it.

He seemed so meek, lying in the hospital bed. It was hard to believe this was the same Komaeda he'd been afraid of in the simulation. Afraid of Komaeda? That...didn't seem right. Perhaps, afraid for Komaeda. Afraid that he'd get himself hurt or killed. Afraid that this would be the last day he ever saw him. But, what's the use in worrying about things like that? If you're always afraid that death's gonna come for you than you'll just end up dying and realising you spent your whole life worrying that this day would come sooner. Worrying about the inevitable.

They had escaped the death game. They were rebuilding the world piece by piece. Now was not the time to be afraid of death. And it was not the time to be afraid of reaching for the future he could have with the boy in front of him.

"You're right that was stupid. But...I care about you Komaeda. I don't want you to be upset or scared because... I love you".

Hinata's wars registered a small little choked sound. It took him a second to realise that Komaeda had started crying. Startled, Hinata immediately began to panic, regret slowly creeping back up on him. "Oh God! Ummmmmm should I not have said that? Was it too forward? Oh no it was to forward wasn't it! You weren't ready for all that oh Jesus I'm so sor-".

"Hajime".

If there was one thing that could make Hinata stop dead in his tracks. Komaeda was still sniffling but he was wiping the last of his tears away. His eyes were all blurred and red, his cheeks blotched pink, he was even wiping off snot from his face with a napkin from his bedside table, making that gross sound in the back of his throat as he tried to choke down another onslaught of tears. Hinata thought he was beautiful.

"You didn't do anything wrong", Komaeda started, "I-It's just, been a while since someone's said that to me. A long long while". That made Hinata's heart shatter a bit but he was instantly filled with a new hope, a hope that he could show Komaeda the happiness he'd lost all those years ago.

"Well I can say it to you everyday", he took Komaeda's hand in his, "If you'd let me, that is".

He could see the albino's inner conflict as he struggled to decide what to do. Komaeda wanted this as much as Hinata did but, would the universe really let him have it? Would he really be something Komaeda could finally hold onto?

He glanced up into Hinata's heterochromic eyes and was suddenly aware of the scares that adorned his thighs. Both reminders of what they'd been through, what they'd survived. Komaeda smiles softly. You know what? The world owed him a bit of good luck at this point. And if he could be with this man, this beautiful, kind, caring man, maybe he could let himself be a little selfish.

Komaeda squeezed Hinata's hand and gave him his answer, "I'd love that and I'd love the chance to be able to say it back to you".

The two boys paused for a moment before finding themselves in each other's crushing embrace. All awkwardness thrown aside in favour of their overwhelming feelings.

Hinata pulled away slightly so he could look his new boyfriend in the eyes. "I love you", he whispered. Komaeda leaned in closer, to the point where their lips were almost touching. "I love you too".

And just like that their lips were pressed against one another's. It wasn't the perfect kiss. It was a little sloppy and both their lips were chapped but they were kissing each other. And so long as they were kissing each other, holding each other close in a silent promise of the future they will have together, everything was perfect.

~Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise I won't make a habit of writing part two chapters. I wanted to write this one because I feel like the last one left things very open and unresolved. Thanks for reading! Slán~


End file.
